Une simple tempête accompagnée de pluie
by HALLORHAN
Summary: Alors que la pluie ne fait qu'accompagnée ses larmes lors d'une tempête, Yamamoto ne se serait jamais douté que Gokudera le trouverait. ONE-SHOT.


Titre : Une simple pluie accompagnée d'une tempête

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Couple : Yamamoto Gokudera. ( 8059)

***

Deux personnes se trouvaient alors dans le dojo, un élève et son professeur. Si seulement cela n'aurait été que ca, peut-être n'aurait-il pas eu cette si violente dispute. Un père et un fils peuvent-ils vraiment travailler ensemble?

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noir, son nom, Yamamoto, sortit quasiment en courant de ce Dojo familial. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se produire pour déclencher un aussi grand orage. Il courait à en perdre haleine, les cheveux collés au visage à cause de la pluie qui tombait depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Pourtant, il ne s'arrêta pas. S'il avait su que son père aurait réagi ainsi, il serait allé voir quelqu'un d'autre pour demander de l'aide. Maintenant, il regrettait sa décision, il se sentait comme un incapable, il se sentait comme son père l'avait traité, comme un idiot qui n'était même pas capable de se battre avec un katana. Sentant des larmes commencées à perler dans le coin de ses yeux, il les ferma brusquement en accélérant sa course, ne regardant pas dans quel coin de la ville il se rendait. Il avait si mal, il se sentait si faible. Pourquoi son père l'avait-il insulté à un tel point? Depuis quand était-il comme ça? Il aurait dû être heureux que son fils veuille apprendre quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur, mais non, il avait préféré abandonné rapidement et lui crier qu'il ne serait jamais capable. Le cœur de Yamamoto se serra en se remémorant ce souvenir encore frais à sa mémoire, Dieu qu'il détestait se sentir aussi mal.

Trop perdu dans ses peines, le joueur de baseball ne remarqua pas qu'il y avait un trou dans la rue. Pendant sa course folle, l'un de ses pieds se prit dedans et il tomba. Le bruit sourd que fit son corps en rentrant en contact avec le sol froid et mouillé se fit à peine entendre à cause d'un grognement causé par le tonnerre. Le garçon, légèrement secoué par le choc, se releva légèrement sur ses genoux, s'accotant sur ses mains en regardant le sol, les larmes coulant toujours autant sur ses joues. Il avait mal partout maintenant, putain. Au cœur, à l'âme et au corps. Ses membres tremblaient juste à cause de la pression contre le sol, il se sentait encore plus pitoyable. Il n'arrivait même plus à sourire maintenant, seul une grimace causée par l'énervement de pleuré pouvait se former sur ses lèvres qui d'habitude abordaient toujours un grand sourire joyeux.

Il renifla péniblement en essayant de se relever pour finalement abandonner, préférant rester assis dans la rue tandis que le temps passait.

***

Gokudera avait toujours adoré les orages, il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient comme lui, rare mais voyant. Il adorait pouvoir les regarder quand il était chez lui, assis sur son balcon alors qu'il fumait une cigarette. Il appréciait la sensation de la pluie violente sur son visage, les grognements du tonnerre et les apparitions inattendues des éclairs, il avait l'impression d'assister à un spectacle rare et magnifique, ainsi qu'éphémère.

C'était l'un des rares moments où il se sentait calme et heureux, mais surtout libre. Il avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, qu'il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, tout comme cet orage. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en pensant à cela, il ôta quelques seconde sa cigarette de sa bouche pour expirer la fumer.

Un grognement de tonnerre se fit entendre, Gokudera fronça des sourcils, la main en suspend. Il avait entendu autre chose en même temps. Portant à nouveau sa cigarette à ses lèvres, il se leva pour regarder en bas de son balcon, dans la rue. Il eut un air surpris quand il vit Yamamoto dans la rue, à genoux. Il alla lui crier ce qu'il faisait là mais quelque chose l'arrêta, un léger bruit de sanglot. Pourquoi cet idiot qui souriant toujours était-il en train de pleurer, là, sous la pluie, et en plus devant chez lui? Gokudera se le demandait. Après une brève hésitation, le garçon aux cheveux gris décida d'éteindre sa cigarette à peine entamée avant de rentrer dans son appartement. Il prit au passage un parapluie et sortit à l'extérieur pour aller voir le joueur de baseball.

-Hey, Baseball-freak, tu fous quoi à pleurer dans la rue?

Surpris que Gokudera soit là et surtout si près de lui, Yamamoto leva la tête vers lui pour apercevoir le métis, un parapluie à la main. Il remarqua que celui-ci était placé au dessus de sa tête plutôt qu'au dessus de celle de l'autre.

-Je…Yo, Gokudera! Fit-il, abordant un faux sourire. Je me promenais et j'ai tombé, rien d'autre.

-Idiot, viens pas me mentir. Tu vas attraper la grippe si tu reste là.

Sur ces mots, Hayato le prit par le bras pour le forcer à se lever et l'entraina avec lui. Yamamoto fit surpris par son geste et se laissa faire sans dire un mot. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit appartement, il fut ébahi de voir le fouillis qui régnait à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Comment Hayato pouvait-il vivre dans un bordel pareil? C'était quasiment impensable! Il secoua la tête, il n'avait pas le temps de penser à cela. Aussitôt à l'intérieur, il se défit de l'emprise de Gokudera en un mouvement rapide, avant même de laisser le temps à celui-ci de comprendre ce qui se passait, il le plaqua contre le mur avant de lui crier dessus.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça!? Toi qui s'es toujours fichu de moi, pourquoi tu veux m'aider!? POURQUOI GOKUDERA!!!

L'interpelé ouvrit grand les yeux, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. C'était vrai, pourquoi faisait-il ça au juste? Pourquoi l'aidait-il alors que d'habitude, il se fichait toujours de lui. En y pensant, il ne put savoir ce qu'il lui avait passé par la tête quand il l'avait vu dans la rue, en larme, il avait juste une sorte de pincement au cœur. Encore maintenant, en regardant le visage baignant de larme et déformé par une émotion quelconque, il avait encore ce pincement au cœur. S'était-il attaché au joueur de baseball plus qu'il ne le croyait? S'était-il attaché un peu trop à lui même? Ouvrant encore plus grand les yeux, Gokudera réalisa enfin. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il n'aimait pas voir Yamamoto sourire aux autres ou être près d'eux, une raison qui expliquait tout, il était tout simplement jaloux. Jaloux et amoureux.

Après plusieurs mois, il s'en était finalement rendu compte, sans le savoir, il était tombé amoureux de Yamamoto Takeshi. Yamamoto, le joueur de baseball stupide qui souriait toujours et qui était présentement en train de pleurer devant lui. Le regardant ainsi, Gokudera ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer contre lui, surprenant encore plus l'autre.

-Qu…Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

-La ferme et profite imbécile, t'en as de besoin, dit Gokudera.

Yamamoto ne sut quoi répondre, regardant le mur qui était en face de lui. Finalement, après quelques secondes, il se décida à fermer les yeux et agrippa le chandail de Gokudera, sentant les larmes qui voulaient se libérer à nouveau monter. Il lâcha un sanglot alors que ses mains s'accrochaient encore plus au chandail de l'autre, à un tel point que ses jointures commençaient à blanchir.

Gokudera passa une main dans ses cheveux, comme pour le réconforter, le serrant contre lui. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait pleurer et il n'aimait pas ça, il se promit de tout faire pour ne plus jamais le voir pleurer.

-Allons Yamamoto…pleure pas idiot…fait plutôt ton grand sourire, okay? Ça fait trop bizarre te voir comme ça merde, j'ai l'impression que c'est pas toi! Arrête de te morfondre c'est pas un truc pour toi ça! C'est moi qui déprime d'habitude!

En entendant la dernière phrase, Yamamoto ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. C'était vrai, Gokudera était toujours celui qui boudait dans son coin ou qui déprimait, ils étaient toujours obligé d'aller le chercher. Gokudera sourit en l'entendant rire, au moins maintenant, il avait arrêté de pleurer. Essuyant les larmes qu'ils restaient sur ses joues, Yamamoto planta son regard dans celui de l'Italien.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça pour moi au juste? Je… je croyais que tu me détestais…

Pris sur le fait, Gokudera ne sut que répondre, quelques mots bafouiller sorti de sa bouche :

-Ben parce que…je ne sais pas…faut…faut croire que…je…je… Ahh putain! Je t'aime bordel…

Yamamoto resta interdit quelques secondes, fixant son ami avant de finalement éclater de rire.

-Hahaha mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte là! Voyons Gokudera, tu me déteste! Hahaha toi m'aimer, c'est la meilleure! T'es trop drôle! Ça serait trop beau pour être vrai voyons! C'est littéralement impossible! Une telle chose… voyons…Hahaha…quand même…haha t'es trop marrant Gokudera!!

Voyant Yamamoto en train de rire face à sa déclaration inattendue, Gokudera fronça des sourcils et grogna, il détestait qu'on se moque de ce qu'il disait, surtout quand c'était la vérité. Alors il répliqua.

-Mais t'es con?! Tu crois que je dirais un truc pareil pour rire!? Je ne suis pas du genre à jouer avec les sentiments tu sauras! Si je le dis, c'est que c'est la vérité ! Merde Yamamoto!

L'autre le regarda un peu, hésitant entre être l'embarrassé ou continuer de rire.

-Gokudera…arrête de te moquer…c'est pu drôle si tu insiste…

-Rahhh!! Imbécile de baseball-freak!!

Sur ces mots, Gokudera prit son visage entre ses mains et s'approcha rapidement de lui pour coller ses lèvres aux siennes. En sentant les lèvres de Gokudera sur les siennes, Yamamoto compris que son ami ne riait pas, qu'il était sérieux. Sous le choc, il ne répondit pas au baiser, se contentant de le regarder les yeux grands ouverts en pensant à ce qui était en train de se produire. Après plusieurs secondes, Gokudera mit fin au baiser, ne voulant pas vraiment forcer son ami à aller plus loin qu'un simple baiser. Légèrement gêné par son geste, il préféra ne pas le regarder, ses yeux fixaient plutôt au travers de la fenêtre la pluie qui tombait toujours. Yamamoto, lui, le regardait toujours, interdit. Il se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas croire en les paroles de son ami. Mais surtout, il se demandait pourquoi il l'aimait. Pourquoi il aimait un type incapable comme lui. Maintenant, il sentait un vide sur ses lèvres, comme si, même s'ils n'y avaient touché qu'une fois, les lèvres de Gokudera lui manquaient, comme s'il était devenu soudainement dépendant.

Sans attendre et réfléchir, il leva légèrement la tête de Gokudera pour qu'il le regarde et planta son regard dans le sien avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Le manieur de dynamite fut surpris en sentant de nouveau les lèvres de Yamamoto sur les siennes, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il allait répondre à son baiser, partager ses sentiments. L'Italien était fou de joie, il passa ses bras autour du cou de son ami maintenant copain et se colla. Après quelques secondes, quelque chose le fit sursauter, la langue de Yamamoto qui passait sur ses lèvres. Légèrement paniqué par cette chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait, il se décolla rapidement et baissa la tête, rouge de gêne, sous le regard perdu de Yamamoto.

-Je…t'es tout mouillé…et froid… tu vas être malade…tu devrais aller prendre une douche chaude… la salle de bain est par là… dit-il en cherchant ses mots.

Souriant légèrement en voyant que Gokudera ne le rejetait pas mais était juste gêné, Yamamoto hocha de la tête et partit dans la salle de bain. Rendu dans la petite pièce, il ferma la porte derrière lui et commença à se déshabiller avant de partir l'eau, étant un peu écologiste.

Dans le salon, Hayato se souvint qu'il avait nettoyé les serviettes qui se trouvaient d'habitude dans la salle de bain et que celle-ci était maintenant dépourvue de serviette. Il alla donc chercher les serviettes dans la machine à laver et n'entendant pas de bruit venant de la salle de bain, rentrant sans frapper. Il se figea quand son regard croisa les fesses nues de son copain qui était en train d'ôter son boxer, dos à lui.

Il se retourna brusquement quand il vit que Yamamoto était en train de tourner son regard vers lui, celui-ci sourit en le voyant.

-Je…des serviettes…je t'en apporte…je…y'en avait pu dans la salle de bain…euh…

Le sourire de Yamamoto s'agrandit en sentant la gêne grandissante de Gokudera. D'humeur joueuse, il s'approcha de son maintenant petit ami et passa ses bras autour de lui, se collant à son corps, faisant rougir encore plus le manieur de dynamite.

-Toi aussi tu es mouillé Gokudera…tu devrais prendre une douche chaude aussi…

-Je…j'irais après toi…

-Bah non, ça gaspille de l'eau, on a qu'à la prendre en même temps…

-Je…euh… Yamamoto…

-T'inquiète…. Je vais rien faire, je vais jamais faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas… okay?

Après quelques secondes de réflexion et avoir pris son courage à deux mains, Gokudera hocha légèrement de la tête. Yamamoto sourit à nouveau en se décollant de lui après avoir déposer un baiser sur sa tête et alla ajuster l'eau pendant que l'autre commençait à se déshabiller, toujours aussi gêné.

Sans attendre l'autre, le joueur de baseball alla dans la douche, soupirant d'aise en sentant l'eau chaude couler sur son corps. Quelques instants plus tard, les rideaux de douche bougèrent doucement, guidé par le mouvement incertain de Gokudera qui rentra dans la douche sans pour autant regarder son petit ami. Celui-ci le regarda en souriant légèrement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le trouver mignon à cet instant.

Continuant de faire comme si rien n'était, Gokudera attrapa la bouteille de shampoing et commença à se lever les cheveux, le regard toujours fuyant. Accidentellement, il en échappa un peu et quelques gouttes de shampoing allèrent dans ses yeux.

-Aie!! Putain de merde!!

Un peu surpris de l'entendre enfin parler, Yamamoto tourna son regard vers lui et pouffa de rire en voyant qu'il avait du savon dans les yeux. L'autre essayait presque de se débattre pour ne plus avoir mal.

-Attend Gokudera…je vais t'aider, dit Yamamoto en prenant une lingette mouillée pour essayer ses yeux.

Ouvrant légèrement les yeux comme s'il avait peur d'avoir encore mal, Gokudera regarda Yamamoto dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient tout les deux dans la douche. Celui-ci sourit en regardant son futur amant, amusé par son regard qui semblait si différent de son regard enragé.

-Ça va mieux, là? Demanda-t-il.

Le fumeur se contenta d'hocher de la tête, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre tant il était hypnotisé par le regard de Takeshi. Il n'avait jamais vraiment porté attention à celui-ci, préférant surveiller le Jyuudaime, pourtant, maintenant, il se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait manqué, un regard remplit d'émotion et de bonheur.

-Gokudera? Fit Yamamoto, voyant qu'il le fixait depuis deux bonnes minutes sans bouger.

Le plus petit - bien malgré lui- ne répondit pas et déposa rapidement un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son copain avant de rincer ses cheveux. Yamamoto sourit en le regardant puis continua de se laver.

Ils finirent de se laver en silence, s'effleurant de temps en temps la peau par accident ou non, puis sortirent de la douche pour se sécher avec les serviettes que Gokudera avait apporté quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Tu sais Gokudera… commença Yamamoto alors qu'ils étaient dos à dos en train de s'habiller.

-Hm?

-Si je continue le jeu…et que je fais la bataille contre les varia…c'est juste pour pouvoir rester près de toi….

L'italien arrêta tout mouvement, restant les bras dans les airs pris dans son t-shirt, est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu? Il ne sut que faire, trop chamboulé par ce que venait de dire Yamamoto. Il ressentait au fond de lui comme un soulagement, comme si de savoir qu'il était là pour rester près de lui le rassurait. Toutes les questions qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se poser à propos de la raison pourquoi Yamamoto était là trouvaient une réponse. Au début, il pensait seulement qu'il était idiot au point de penser qu'ils pouvaient encore jouer à des jeux de mafia à leur âge. Mais quand les varia étaient arrivés, il avait commencé à se demander si le joueur de baseball n'était pas tombé sur la tête trop de fois durant son enfance.

-J'avais pas réalisé, mais maintenant j'me rends compte que c'est parce que je t'aime, dit Yamamoto, légèrement embarrassé de ne pas avoir remarqué.

Gokudera sourit faiblement tout en baissant ses bras avant de se retourner vers lui, le regardant d'un air un peu gêné. Le joueur de baseball était face à lui, déjà vêtu, tout souriant. Le manieur de dynamite le regarda quelques secondes avant de s'approcher et de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, passant ses bras autour de son cou tout en les gardant dans le chandail. Le brun passa ses bras autour de lui, le collant à son torse en pressant un peu plus ses lèvres sur les siennes quand quelque chose le surpris, Gokudera venait de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres. Ne voulant pas le faire reculer car il s'était trompé, Yamamoto se contenta d'ouvrir légèrement la bouche, laissant le gris faire le reste. Après quelques secondes, il sentit une langue venir rejoindre la sienne. Le baiser qui était d'abord doux et passionné se transforma en quelque chose de brusque et torride, presque sauvage, les deux garçons se battaient la place de dominant. Yamamoto mit finalement fin au baiser, faisant grogner Gokudera, ce qui le fit rire.

-Il est tard non? On devrait alors dormir?

-Hmm…tu restes dormir?

-Évidemment!

Gokudera hocha de la tête puis mit son chandail avant de quitter la salle de bain, il lança un regard par la fenêtre pour voir que la tempête faisait toujours rage à l'extérieur. Baillant légèrement, il alla vers son lit où il se coucha après avoir rapidement ôter son pantalon, restant en boxer et t-shirt. Le joueur de baseball vint le rejoindre dans le lit quelques minutes plus tard, simplement en boxer.

Un frisson parcourut le corps du manieur de bombe quand il sentit le torse encore humide de Yamamoto se coller à son dos, frisson que le joueur de baseball sentit. Un doux sourire prit place sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne le serre doucement contre lui, voulant le réchauffer de n'importe qu'elle manière le plus tôt possible. L'Italien aux cheveux gris ferma doucement les yeux, se laissant envahir par la légère chaleur que dégageait son petit ami, mais après quelques minutes, il n'était toujours pas satisfait de la chaleur que l'autre lui procurait ainsi.

Il bougea un peu en s'agitant, surprenant Yamamoto qui desserra son emprise sur lui un peu perdu. Gokudera se redressa un peu après s'être assis puis retira son chandail avant de se recoller à son crétin de baseball-freak mais cette fois ci face à lui, torse contre torse. Il enfouit légèrement sa tête dans la chevelure noire de l'autre, le surprenant encore plus. Yamamoto sourit.

-Merci Gokudera. Ma journée a bien fini à cause de toi.

Sur ce, il le serra et s'endormit.

---

FIN.

Désolé, j'aurais bien voulu faire un lemon mais ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai commencé cette fanfiction que j'en avais plus le goût.


End file.
